Long Time, No See
by RangikuPhantomhive0127
Summary: Karin x Toshiro After five years, Karin gets the surprise of her life! I suck at summaries please read and review! first fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

KARIN POV- Chapter 1

Good Lord! I hate math! I mean, I'm good at it, but it's never a challenge- even when the teach _tries_ to give me a challenge. It's sad, really.

I was sitting at my desk, waiting for the final bell to sound to signal the end of 9th grade. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "YES!" I yelled as I sprinted towards the door, my bag pre-packed in preparation of my sprinting. I bolted through the door, heading home. I couldn't wait to ask Ichigo about his 'trip'.

You see, I can see soul reapers and hollows and that stuff, but Ichigo is _still_ trying to hide the fact that he's a soul reaper. I had seen him sneaking out late at night sometimes – wearing almost exactly what Toshiro wore – when I was sitting at my window thinking of Toshiro.

Oh! That's right! I should probably explain who Toshiro _is._ I met him once at my happy place, the place I can escape from everything _but _my happy thoughts. That is, until he came. After I met him, became his friend, and then found out he's one of the highest ranking soul reapers there is, he left to go fight in some war and – oddly enough – Ichigo left around the same time, too. But that was five years ago. Ichigo came back after a few months, but Toshiro never showed up. It depressed me for a while, but soon I learned to keep my emotions locked and chained inside my bedroom.

Anymore, I can't stand even walking past that place. You see, I did the stupidest thing almost _ANY_ human could do. I fell in love with a soul reaper.


	2. Chapter 2

TOSHIRO POV – Chapter 2

Sometimes, I wish Matsumoto would get her lazy arse up and help me with **some** of our paper work, but she obviously can't right now, seeing as she is – once again, and not surprisingly, I might add – passed out drunk on the office couch. I'm not sure why I haven't given up on her yet. As I was debating on waking Matsumoto up, a hail butterfly came to tell me news of a meeting in 20 minutes.

_Good. _I thought, _maybe whatever's at the meeting can take my mind off a certain human girl I just can't stop thinking about._ She's on my mind at least once a day, every day, but her brother would tear me to shreds if he found out I so much as knew who she was other than his sister. But _of __course_ I knew who she was – even after five years.

As I pushed through the doors to the meeting, I immediately put my "thought train" on the "work track". "After the war, we had a lot of ruins and rubel," started Head Captain Yamamoto. "But, we have successfully rebuilt everything thanks to the captains in this room. So, as a reward, I'm sending you all to the material world on a month – long vacation!" He said as he beamed at us. "Pack your bags and meet me at the gate for call and dismissal at eight in the morning and remember! Take your lieutenants with you. Dismissed." He stated happily before walking out.

I was as shocked as everyone else, and I'm _sure_ my face showed it. As I walked back to my office, my thoughts immediately drifted to Karin Kurosaki and how I'd get to see her soon. You're probably wondering why I like – no _love – _a Karin so much when she's human and I'm a Soul Reaper. Well, I did the stupidest thing almost _ANY _soul reaper could do. I fell in love with a human. Simple as that.


	3. Chapter 3

KARIN POV – chapter 3

When I arrived home, I had expected Ichigo to be home, but he wouldn't be home until 5:30. I, instead, found Rukia Kuchiki sitting on the couch with Yuzu, chatting about Ichigo's home – coming.

When he got home, Rukia was the first to hug him. As she did so, he whispered something in his ear and I saw her eyes widen. "Really? Seriously? A month? You're kidding! No? Well then, excuse me Isshin, Yuzu, Ichigo, Karin, I've got somebody I _must _see right now. If it's OK, I'll come back for cake later."

"Oh! Sure, Rukia! Whatever you need to do. If you miss cake, we'll deprive Ichigo of his until you get here."Yuzu said, understandingly.

"Ye- Hey!" Ichigo protested.

We all laughed before she gave Ichigo one last smile and I swear he muttered "Good luck, Ruki-Ruki." Before she closed the door.

I didn't stay long enough after dinner to see if Rukia came back or not because I had a strange urge to take a walk to my old happy spot. The thought made my stomach hurt, but I decided to take a stroll down to the spot anyways.

When I got there, _he_ was leaning on the rail. _He _being Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Toshiro…." I Managed to whisper before racing forward, tackling him to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 (end)

TOSHIRO POV - chapter 4

As soon as I was through the gate, I split from Matsumoto as quickly as possible. Instead, I went to mine and Karin's spot. I stared out at the sunset, wishing she was hereto put my arm around and pull closer. I continued to think about Karin and sit in Peace – until I was slammed into the ground. AS I was going to push the stranger off, I heard sobs and stopped to listen. "Toshiro. Toshiro. Toshiro. Toshiro. I thought I'd never see you again! Five years too many, you were gone! That's all I could make out of the sobs before I realized that there were very few humans who knew me and the only one that I could even _consider_ would have this reaction to me after five years apart was _her_. My love. Karin. "Hey, hey, hey. Karin! It's okay. Just please calm down, then you can babble about….whatever you're babbling about. I can't understand 'sob. Sob. Babble. Sob.'" I whispered, trying to make her laugh. Apparently I succeeded because she chuckled between sobs (which made her sound weird) and finally sat up (composure mostly intact, though sobs could still be detected) and looked at me before a smile broke out on her face. "Hey!" she said, happily. "'Sup?" I asked, just as happily, and she smiled wider. I could tell this was going to be a great vacation already!


End file.
